


Drinking from a Salt Pond

by craving_cookies



Series: Tender is the night |Traducción| [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_cookies/pseuds/craving_cookies
Summary: "Sólo buscas consolarme, ¿verdad, Miles?""No consuelo", corrigió Miles, pero no dijo el resto. Se estaba ofreciendo a amar a Alex, como siempre. ¿Cómo no podía ver algo tan dolorosamente obvio?_Traducción de la historia escrita por Summerroad7





	Drinking from a Salt Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinking from a Salt Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259574) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Había muchos años por venir todavía. A veces Miles se preguntaba si esa era la mejor opción para ambos. Su mente siempre era un desastre, sin embargo, en realidad parecía enfocada en el último concierto de su gira. El siguiente paréntesis de la banda, la inevitable despedida en el futuro previsible.

Miles se acercó a él, envolviendo cautelosamente su brazo alrededor del hombro de Alex, este se volvió y susurró: Míralos.

Sus palabras expresaron un peso que creaba una sensación extraña pero que Miles disfrutó. De hecho, era todo lo que esperaba, después de ...Lo que pasó.

-Vaya noche, Los Ángeles, la mejor de mi vida-rió Alex ante la multitud, se inclinó ligeramente y la parte posterior de su cuello quedó expuesta a Miles.   
El aire que los envolvía era demasiado pesado para romperlo con una broma o un grito de alegría, por lo que Miles simplemente se acercó. Esta vez se necesitó un gran coraje para poner su brazo alrededor de Alex. Tuvo éxito en el tercer intento. Unas lágrimas se asomaban cuando la canción terminó. Una mirada de Alex y tuvo que limpiarse la cara.

No ayudó el hecho de que el corazón de Alex saltó de su bolsillo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la audiencia. Estuvo en la oscuridad por un rato hasta que encontró a Miles pero se dió cuenta de que no había lugar en donde estar así que se sentó infelizmente en su zapato.  
Tampoco ayudó cuando más tarde Alex anunció que ese sería el final de _The Last Shadow Puppets_ y agarró su corazón, lo metió en su bolsillo y lógicamente no había nada de malo en eso pero Miles sentía tanto dolor en su pecho por aquel simple y familiar movimiento. ¿Cómo logró soportar esta última vez? En una fracción de segundo, Miles olvidó que estaban ahí enfrente con miles de pares de ojos sobre ellos y dejó de sonreír, mirando el piso del escenario. Agradeció haber usado su inhalador antes del concierto, de lo contrario, la falta de oxígeno lo mataría.

•

No era como si Miles hubiera te ido algo de ilusión luego de revelar su amor secreto a Alex. Es más, sí se le preguntara, Miles diría que realmente había disfrutado de la inesperada libertad al principio. Esconder cosas nunca fue su mayor fortaleza. Especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de Alex, era fascinante y muy atractivo pero casi ajeno a su propio encanto.

Miles aún encerraba su corazón en aquella jaula pero al menos ahora sabía lo que se sentía tenerlo en las manos de Alex. Creía que su corazón iba a hacer algo vergonzoso si lo dejaba salir de nuevo. 

Alex pareció recuperarse de esa noche bastante bien. Durante las primeras semanas después de regresar a Los Ángeles, todavía se reunían con frecuencia y actuaban como amigos. Era una forma extraña de tranquilizarse y de saber que nada arruinaría aquella gran amistad de años.

Miles odiaba esas noches. Las odiaba tanto como las amaba. Odiaba que Alex estuviera justo a su lado, pero pertenecía a otra persona. Amaba que dentro de los ojos de Alex, el único reflejo era él mismo. Como lo odiaba.

•

Todo comenzó con discusiones ocasionales que tuvo con Hannah después del verano. El aire excitante en Los Ángeles de repente ya no podía tranquilizar su espíritu. Miles se escondía en su casa si no tenía nada planeado. Y los únicos planes que parecían interesarle eran sus salidas nocturnas con Alex, que se reducían a una vez al mes como máximo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó ella y Miles estaba igual de confundido. Culpó el invierno que se avecinaba, aunque en California los inviernos eran tan inocentes como la inexistente nieve. Luego llegó la fase en la que discutían más a menudo. Miles no podía recordar con exactitud ninguna de las peleas después, sólo el sentimiento agotador de ira y temor. Odiaba pensar que era el final, ya que cuando no discutían ella aún era terriblemente hermosa y la amaba.   
La amaba tanto como podía con su corazón encerrado.   
Las cosas parecían mejorar a medida que se acercaba la Navidad. En el vuelo a Londres, Hannah se rió de todas las bromas tontas que hizo, y se tomaron de las manos hasta que el avión aterrizó.   
Durante las siguientes dos semanas todo parecía marchar bien y Miles ni tenía nada de qué quejarse.

La brisa fría de Inglaterra lo despertó, haciéndolo temblar cuando Miles se inclinó para besarla. Hannah le devolvió el beso perezosamente. Olía a perfume y a su marca de detergente favorita. Miles no era del tipo doméstico, pero seguramente podría disfrutar de aquellas pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, podía estar seguro de que habían algunas cosas tóxicas en la atmósfera de Los Ángeles que lo hicieron discutir como un tonto. Un minuto estaban hablando en voz baja y al siguiente gritaban insultos en la cara del otro como si no hubiera un mañana. 

—Es sólo que... no lo entiendo—su voz se volvió ronca debido a todos los gritos.

—No lo haces—se burló ella con una sonrisa torcida de ironía. Parecía muchas cosas pero sobretodo, triste.—¡Estás demasiado ocupado leyendo la mente de otras personas!

Miles la miró. Estaba desconcertado.—¿Qué?

—Que ni siquiera puedes mostrarme tu corazón, Miles, ¿cómo se supone que debo creerte? No puedes entender por qué estamos peleando porque nunca prestas atención. 

Respiró hondo. La expresión en su rostro le dolió a Miles pero sus palabras aún más.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que haces. No te culpo, Miles. Pero en serio lo siento por tí. Realmente lo hago.

•

Fue una abrupta ruptura.

Cuando Alex entró en la habitación, Miles pudo saber que no había estado pasando por el mejor momento. Quizás fue por la forma en que Alex se movió o el shot de ginebra que bebió de un trago. Miles no trató de leer la mente de su amigo. Él, simplemente, ya lo sabía. Justo allí, la acusación de Hannah tuvo sentido y, de repente, ya no podía ponerse de pie. 

Alex se sentó a su lado. Sus rodillas se rozaban pero Miles solía resistir tan bien la tentación pero ahora estaba perplejo de cómo podría volverse diez veces más difícil estando consciente de que Alex sabía lo que sentía por él. 

—¿Es muy tarde?—preguntó. Podía sentir su corazón luchando en su jaula. 

—¿Muy tarde para qué?—murmuró el contrario en respuesta, tocando el cristal de su vaso. También escuchó los vagos ruidos que salían del armario y volteó a ver a Miles a los ojos con las cejas fruncidas. 

_Para nosotros._

Quiso contestar.

Pero, eventualmente, cambió de opinión porque el corazón de Alex estaba libre en ese momento, estaba a salvo en las manos de Taylor a sólo unos minutos de donde ellos se encontraban. 

—¿Para cenar?—dijo en cambio. Alex sonrió, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

Terminaron comiendo papas fritas en un bar, mirándose cada tanto. Los ojos de Alex estaban llenos de preocupación, consuelo y adoración. Estando lo suficientemente ebrio, Miles creyó que también se veía decepcionado.

•

Miles se despertó solo en su cama.

Con dolor de cabeza y un constante dolor en su pecho. La habitación aún olía a Hannah. 

Se arrastró hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cogió el que Alex usó el día anterior y en el borde todo lo que pudo probar fue una esperanza permantente. 

Una vez más recordó las palabras de Hannah. ¿Siempre tenía que ser así? 

Caminó tambaleándose hacia donde guardaba su corazón. El dolor en su pecho se convirtió en una completa tortura cuando levantó la jaula. Había una nueva herida en su corazón palpitante, en donde solía estar la cicatriz que Alex había dejado.

•

Miles consiguió un frasco de vidrio para su corazón después de todo. 

Parecía tan irónico tomar el consejo de Alex sobre ese asunto. Tanto que a veces quería romper el frasco y solo gritar a su estúpido corazón hasta que dejara de desear. 

Ya no podía salir de su casa. Mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos se convirtió en una tarea agotadora y, cada vez que tocaba la guitarra, sus recuerdos lo llevaban a París. 

Se despertaba sintiéndose culpable algunos días, completamente convencido de las palabras de Hannah y sintiendo que moría por arruinar su relación amorosa de Alex. Otros días, despertaba con una ira amarga, la culpaba por poner esa idea en su cabeza y lo acusó de haber cometido un crimen que ni siquiera pudo intentar. 

Decían que Miles estaba devastado por la ruptura y de cierta forma era verdad.

Era perseguido por la idea de perder algo que nunca había tenigo. En los peores días su corazón sangraba y Miles lo drogaba con todo lo que podía encontrar: analgésicos, alcohol y, en algunas ocasiones, pastillas para dormir. 

No fue a ver a Alex por un tiempo.

•

Llovía y Miles tenía una de las ventanas de la cocina abierta, el sonido de la tormenta enmascaró el silencio mortal en la habitación. No se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había ido hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta...

Se levantó del sofá, entrando en pánico. Echó un vistazo al frasco sobre la mesa de té y descubrió que había olvidado ponerle la tapa. Su corazón ya no estaba allí, y ahora sentía un _algo _familiar incluso con la distancia en medio.

Salió corriendo por la puerta, tratando desesperadamente de recuperarlo. Nunca pudo entender cómo Alex podía sobrellevar el temor de no tener su corazón en un lugar seguro. Miles se sentía desnudo, aunque su ropa húmeda se aferraba a su piel bajo la lluvia.

A medio camino de la casa de Alex, lo encontró a un lado de la carretera, esperando. Alex sostenía su corazón en una mano y un gran paraguas negro en la otra. El toque era innecesariamente dulce y _tierno_. Miles temblaba sin control. Se acercó a su amigo en silencio hasta que también estuvo bajo el paraguas.

Mantenía el corazón muy cerca suyo, como protegiéndolo.

—¿Qué pasó, Miles?—La preocupación en su voz estaba manchada por la ira. Alex dejó que Miles recuperara su corazón. Luego, pasó los dedos por el largo cabello de Miles, con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes mientras tiraba de los mechones que goteaban. 

Eso fue todo. El corazón de Miles salió de sus manos y saltó a los brazos de Alex. Miles dejó escapar un sonido de asombro, tratando infructuosamente de quitárselo. Alex dejó caer el paraguas a toda prisa para atrapar el corazón de Miles. Fue sorprendido por la explosión de afecto, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos,

—No puedo evitarlo—admitió Miles con voz quebrada cuando Alex retuvo su corazón una vez más. Su rostro fue atacado por las gotas de lluvia. Al parecer, la lucha de Miles era dolorosa. 

Un destello de tentación fue arrastrado por la lluvia. Miles se acercó y tomó la cara de Alex con ambas manos, dejando caer un desesperado beso en sus labios sellados.

•

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Alex lo estaba evitando.

Cinco semanas después, Miles estaba casi seguro de que simplemente había soñado que Alex le devolvió el beso bajo la lluvia torrencial. Envió un montón de mensajes estando ebrio, mensajes que nunca fueron contestados. Lo llamó una vez también. Taylor contestó y le dijo que Alex estaba en la ducha. Le dijo que podría visitarlo más tarde porque Alex estaría disponible.

La realidad golpeó a Miles como un tren y su coraje se convirtió en polvo. Taylor también era su amiga y Alex estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer aquí?

Miles colgó. No visitó a Alex, ni intentó llamarlo de nuevo.

•

En una mañana cálida y seca cuando Alex llamó.

—Miles—su voz era baja. No esperó a que respondiera.—¿Estás libre esta tarde?

Miles tenía una cita con el dentista, pero extrañaba tanto a Alex que incluso habría faltado a su propia boda.

—Barbacoa y una fiesta—Alex hizo una pausa. De repente sonó nervioso.—Dije que te traería.

Miles parpadeó ante el frasco de la mesa. Su corazón aún estaba tranquilo por las pastillas para dormir que había dado temprano esa mañana. Se había despertado pensando en Alex y su corazón estaba sangrando como si acabara de pelear una puta batalla en un mar de agujas.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Alex le ofreció para todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Estoy pensando en volver—se desvaneció; algo sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

Alex estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente habló, sonaba cansado—¿A donde?

—Londres, probablemente. No lo sé. Tal vez el próximo año—Miles cerró los ojos.—Me lo perdí.

También se refería a los días que pasaron juntos como mejores amigos en el apartamento de Alex en Londres. En ese entonces Miles no lo sabía. Pensó que Alex solo tenía un corazón torpe y se escondió en el fondo de su equipaje. Pero luego Alex salía con Alexa. _Todos esos años. Todas esas oportunidades perdidas_. Realmente no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Miles, tomando la oferta de amistad de Alex. _Beber de un estanque de sal*_ era mejor que nada.

•

Miles descubrió una manera de dejar salir su anhelo y frustración eventualmente y eso involucraba las cuerdas de su guitarra desafinada y las conversaciones nocturnas con sus amigos. _Sus otros amigos, por supuesto_. 

Al menos podría cantar con su corazón. La música siempre lo mantenía seguro, después de todo.

Fue antes de que regresara a Reino Unido para realizar promociones y conciertos para su nuevo álbum cuando Alex lo llamó, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo. 

Miles se sorprendió al verlo solo en su casa, sobre un tocadiscos en pijama como un anciano. Tenía la barba crecida. A Miles no le gustaba mucho eso, hacía que Alex se viera más fantasmal y cansado de lo que ya estaba.

No se vieron muy seguido en los últimos meses. Ambos se mantuvieron ocupados con la escritura y la grabación. Alex le dio el demo justo después de que terminaron el trabajo de estudio. Miles hizo más de lo que se suponía y lo que Alex hizo fue simplemente maravilloso

—Déjame mostrarte algo—Alex se sentó frente al piano. Sus dedos bailaban en las teclas y las palabras llenaban los espacios vacíos. Miles lo miró fijamente. Era una canción tan hermosa pero llena de tristeza y no podía entender la fuente.

De repente, Miles se avergonzó de lo egoísta que había sido. Puso su mano alrededor de su hombro después de que la canción terminó y Alex se volvió, su frente tocó la clavícula de Miles. 

—¿Al?—Preguntó suavemente. Alex negó con la cabeza.

Miles de inmediato se dio por vencido en obtener una respuesta. Se sentaron allí, uno junto al otro hasta que el sol desapareció por completo en el horizonte.

•

A mediados del verano, Alex rompió con Taylor.

Miles fue uno de los primeros en saberlo. Tenían dos fechas de festivales juntos y Miles se quedó más tiempo, ayudando a los _monkeys_ para asegurarse de que Alex se sintiera bien.

Alex estaba incluso más callado de lo normal, perdido en su propia mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Miles se odiaba por no poder ayudarlo. No tenía idea de por qué Alex terminaría la relación así de la nada.

Sin embargo, no se quedó mucho tiempo con esa duda.

Después de la tercera noche de ver a Alex desde el escenario lateral, Miles fue arrastrado al autobús de la gira cuando salieron de la fiesta para fumar. Alex había bebido demasiado esa noche, aunque todavía era bastante temprano. Empujó a Miles contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que este se sintió mareado durante unos segundos. Los labios de Alex estaban en los suyos cuando se dio vuelta, quitándole el aliento.

Algo lo golpeó fuertemente en el costado, haciendo que Miles se alejara con sorpresa. Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que era el corazón de Alex exigiendo ser recogido. Rió apenas, estirando los dedos y el corazón de Alex aterrizó justo en su palma. Miles lo acercó a su pecho, sonriendo tanto que le dolía la cara.

—Al...

Fue callado por otro brutal beso. Miles pensó en luchar por el control, pero luego creyó que era mejor que Alex lo tuviera por ahora, estaba triste y agotado. Así que fue obediente al permitirle tomar lo que necesitaba.

Cuando se separaron para buscar oxígeno, Miles volvió a intentar decir algo. Fue interrumpido por el comentario de un ebrio y gruñón Alex.—No estoy de humor, Miles.

—Está bien, Al, puedes... —Miles se detuvo bruscamente, se dio cuenta de que sonaba muy patético. Y eso era solo el comienzo de lo que pedía. Alex descubrió lo que Miles iba a decir incluso antes de que el siguiente suspiro llenara sus pulmones. Su mirada se volvió más pesada y más aguda, vagando por el cofre de Miles.

Alex dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto a Miles para que se adelantara. Se movieron adentro hasta que Alex estaba sentado en la cama y Miles se arrodilló a su lado, dejando que Alex dejara un toque fantasmal a lo largo de su mandíbula. 

—Sólo buscas consolarme, ¿verdad, Miles?

—No consuelo—corrigió sin decir el resto. Se estaba ofreciendo **amar** a Alex, como siempre. 

_¿Cómo es que no puede ver algo tan dolorosamente obvio? _

Pensó Miles, burlado por su propia estupidez. Ya no iba a agonizar por eso a este punto.

•

_La conversación_ fue retrasada hasta que ambos estuvieron en Londres, y no terminó como Miles esperaba.

—Los amigos tienen sus altos y bajos, sí ... pero estoy aquí y yo, siempre sé dónde estás. Si estuviéramos juntos... pues, sabes que cuando termina... termina.

Había algo extrañamente honesto en los ojos de Alex, como si la calidez en el aire le hubiera alterado la mente. Miles no pudo decir exactamente qué era eso. Había perdido su súper poder para leer su mente en los últimos meses, sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuándo.

—¿Quién dijo que tenía que haber un final?—argumentó. Una débil esperanza se sacudió en su estómago, luchando por subir a su lengua. Miles hizo una mueca cuando tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera sonaba optimista para su propio oído.

—Miles—En su último y brusco intento, Alex solo suspiró en silencio. Sólo su nombre escapó de esos labios sellados. Esa era probablemente la palabra que menos lastimaría.

—Está bien, entonces—Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido esta vez, solo se culpabla en silencio por siquiera haberlo mencionado. Incluso se obligó a sonreír. Aunque se había vuelto más y más fácil hacerlo.—Supongo que estamos en uno de los bajos, ¿no?

Alex sacudió la cabeza, pero no lo siguió cuando Miles se levantó para irse.

De nuevo, eso no era algo que tomaría a Miles por sorpresa. A este punto ya suponía que era parte de la misma naturaleza de su relación.

Aunque, eso no impidió que su estúpido corazón sangrara un poco en el frasco. Cuando Miles se subió al taxi y lo sacó, el agua ya era de un tono rosa claro. Resopló una temblorosa maldición y buscó analgésicos en el bolsillo.—Deja de quejarte—le dijo a su triste corazón, dejó caer una pastilla en el agua, y luego se sentó y observó cómo se disolvía en el agua. El conductor lo miraba con horror, pero Miles lo ignoró.

El dolor palpitante dentro de su pecho se calmó.—Eres patético.

Miles se asomó a la pared de vidrio del frasco, burlándose. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

Arrojó el frasco al asiento vacío a su lado y le pidió al hombre que manejara. Quería alejarse de aquel lugar. _Gracias a Dios, Londres era una ciudad grande_.

•

Le tomó dos días darse cuenta de que había otro corazón en su maldito bolsillo.

Miles estaba furioso esta vez, fulminando con la mirada al idiota corazón de Alex como si pudiera matarlo. 

—¿Por qué me sigues, eh?—Le gritó e hizo una mueca cuando el corazón tembló como si pudiera entenderlo perfectamente.—Bien, ¿sabes qué? No voy a ser un maldito cartero y devolverte ¡No esta vez!

Se rió después, dándose cuenta de que estaba atacando sólo al corazón de Alex. Lo recogió con suavidad y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso. 

—Te amo—susurró Miles, su propio corazón le dolía. 

El corazón de Alex saltó de sus manos y cayó sobre su cama, aterrizando justo al lado del frasco de Miles.—Pequeña mierda.

Maldijo con amargura, acercándose para liberar su propio corazón. La hemorragia se había detenido, pero todavía parecía sin vida, retorciéndose débilmente bajo sus dedos. Lo puso en la sábana y el corazón de Alex se movió de inmediato, acariciando el suyo. En el momento en que entraron en contacto Miles se echó a llorar.

•

La puerta estaba abierta antes de que Miles la golpeara.

—Gracias por traerlo de vuelta—Alex recuperó su corazón y lo arrojó a su escondite habitual. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran preocupantes. Miles no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo demacrado que se veía. Alex lo miró con una sonrisa tentativa. 

—Es un placer—se obligó a sonreír también mientras se encogía de hombros, sin saber qué más hacer. Había sido un viaje demasiado agotador y Miles aún tenía algo de esperanza pero empezaba a creer que no le serviría. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para cometer el mismo error. 

Alex lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Por favor—sus dedos estaban calientes—¿Quédate conmigo?

La ira parpadeó en su estómago y Miles se sacudió la mano, acercándose a Alex.—¿En serio, Alex? ¿Quieres que nos sentemos y tomemos té? ¿Quieres que te muestre lo buen amigo que puedo ser?

—¡No! No, nada de eso—Alex se encogió ligeramente. Por un segundo, parecía que estaba a punto de saltar. Pero luego suspiró y dio un paso adelante. Había apenas unos centímetros entre ellos.—Quiero que sepas que lo siento. Que sepas que estaba equivocado.

Dijo mirando hacia abajo y eso estremeció a Miles.

—No lo digas si no es cierto—advirtió. Estaba tan jodidamente asustado pero también ciegamente esperanzado. _Otra vez._

—Dame tu corazón, Miles—exigió Alex. La forma en que lo dijo pareció una orden y a Miles no le quedó otra opción que ceder y entregarle el frasco. Su corazón no estaba en su mejor condición. Ya no tenía tanta vida ni estaba tan animado como debería, incluso cuando Alex lo sostuvo dejando besos en las heridas.

—No te preocupes—susurró—Te arreglaremos, ¿sí?

Con eso, también puso el corazón de Miles en su propio bolsillo. Miles podía sentir cuando sus corazones se tocaban. Alex levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos de nuevo. 

—Lo siento mucho—repitió, levantando la barbilla, dejando al descubierto su garganta como un gesto de rendición.—Nunca pude persuadirlo para que se mantuviera alejado de ti. Fue así desde el principio, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de que dejaras de devolverlo si fuéramos a ser algo más y la cosa no funcionó porque de ninguna manera podría dejar de amarte.

Miles lo calló con un beso agridulce. Vertió toda su frustración, miedo, enojo y amor en lugar de una respuesta verbal. 

—¿Es muy tarde?—Preguntó Alex, gimiendo cuando Miles besó la piel de su cuello.

—Nunca—le dijo Miles con sinceridad, sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Perdonó a Alex con demasiada facilidad. Siempre lo hacía.—Tomaste el tiempo suficiente.

Alex se aferró Miles como si fuera la única cosa de la cual hacerlo en el mundo, y con eso, el dolor asfixiante que había estado anidando en su pecho durante meses había desaparecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de la historia escrita por Summerroad7


End file.
